Welcome to Hell
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Hell has broken loose on Earth and a young man has teamed up with several survivors of the virus and is now stuck on a burning building, he now journeys back down with knowlege of the special infected and of hope of surviving out there! However one tiny problem really... a Witch keeps following the boy for unknown reasons, is she hunting or not? Disclaimer don't own Left 4 dead


**Welcome to Hell**

**Chapter 1 The dead and the surviving**

**Five survivors watched as the rescue helicopter rose up into the air and flew away from them, although they desperately shouted for the choppers attention, it never seemed to check a burning buildings rooftop, when the helicopter vanished from sight, the black haired male spoke up "Okay we all got a go at yelling at the chopper, now moving on, I think this buildings on fire so I think I want to leave!" The youngest boy, with dirty brown hair and blue eyes sighed angrily; this man had caused more arguments than the apocalypse already! However the other three members had already been through enough with this and told the two to calm down, the oldest man, evidently a school teacher spoke up "Okay, nobody panic, I live around here! That chopper looks like it's headed to the mall, it ain't far, but I can take all 4 of you there!" The other young man, evidently a redneck to the others descriptions showed brains like the older man, also he shared a fine love for hats, unlike the youngest boy there, he spoke up again "I know that mall! There's an evacuation centre on top of it!" The others, without the complainer nodded, that was until he received and angry look by the older man, so he sighed and spoke up to the others again "Okay! Now that that's settled I want you all to know that the building is on fire and that I would definitely like to leave it now please!"**

**The redneck spoke up again "Everyone grab a weapon, better have one and don't need it, than not have one and need it!" The older man picked up the chainsaw lying on the bench, the only female took a fire axe, the complainer in a suit took the shotgun, the redneck took the machine gun and the youngest took the dual pistols! The redneck gestured to the youngest "After you sir!" The young man rolled his eyes and trod carefully downstairs, the young woman followed whispering "You'll be alright; I've got your back!" The boy nodded in fear for his life, he had never done anything like this before! When they got to a door she asked him if he was ready and in reply came a door kick, both stood in silence until the older man came downstairs, he stood in shock to, that was before the creatures started to charge at the three, The man cried out loud "JUMPING JEHOHASAPHET WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" It was then that the youngest man recognized what they were and where they came from, when apocalypses happen, there were always, always, always "MOTHER OF GOD...ZOMBIES!" The redneck peeped in and then whistled at the mess the three had caused after all the zombies were 'put to sleep'! Once the five made their way past the corpses, they found a map, the youngest noticed that all the 'X's' on the map did not look good, he licked his lips and spoke to the others "Guys? We have a problem; we are all that's left that is not crossed off the map here!" **

**The gang took a look at the map to and realised the young man was right! So they decided to leave the map behind and make a note not to trust anyone with a gun who looked crazy! In the end the complainer had found an elevator, although the youngest made an attempt to complain, it was the Zombie apocalypse, so he threw his idea away and nodded at the older members ingenuity and followed him, once all 5 were inside, the complainer spoke sarcastically "I know you aren't supposed to use a elevator in a fire, but I don't think that counts for a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" He managed to put emphasis into his words very well! The youngest boy started to shiver with fright at the words 'Zombie apocalypse' the woman noticed and spoke up "Well since we are altogether, I think we should all introduce ourselves, my name is Rochelle, what's yours?" The youngest made a valiant attempt to stand up and so he did, he pulled his pistols into his side pocket and introduced himself, now knowing he was with friends of sorts! "My name is Adam, I come from New York, I was on the way to meet my girlfriend but then, THIS happened!" The complainer began to snigger, but the boy growled "YOU NEXT!" The man with the suit and tie straightened himself out and said "The name's Nick, don't try learning it because I won't be here for long kids!" The oldest man put a hand on Nick's shoulder and told him firmly "I think we should stick together for a little longer okay Nick?" Nick rolled his eyes and growled the reply of yes, the redneck then introduced himself "The name's Ellis, I own a mechanic shop around him, engineered a truck to get myself out of here, turns out it was 99% Zombie poof...last 1% tore the truck to hell!" **

**Finally the oldest man introduced himself "The name's Coach, Ain't been called that for a while now! Thought I might make use of it! Now If we all stay together we'll be okay, alright young'uns?" All 4 nodded in return, before Adam spoke up and called out "Anyone...got bitten by our friends, the undead or as I like to say the freaks back there?" Nick shook his head, as did Rochelle, Ellis and Coach! Adam sighed and relaxed until the elevator came to a halt! Adam growled "Either God hates me, or the elevator ends here!" Nick muttered, while struggling to conceal his laughter from Adam's comment "I think I'll go with the first option kiddo!" Adam narrowed his eyes, he decided that Nick was not to be one good friend on his list! Adam then smiled as he remembered something "You realise Nick that both you and I will not get out of this alive before one of us shoots the other right?" Nick shut his mouth at that moment and decided that Adam was not a teenager to become pissed off easily, so he decided to be a little nicer! The others charged out where a fire awaited the five survivors, Adam moaned "Fire...not one of my greatest things I hold dear...or what I love!" Nick nodded his agreement and patted Adam's back before saying "I share that feeling!" Adam then opened the elevator doors, when of a sudden something unworldly stood on the other side of the doors, it was a hooded Zombie, but one look at Adam and it leapt, it pinned Adam to the ground but with a yelp it was shot off by Ellis, Ellis took one look at the body and asked "What in the name of what was that?"**

**Adam smelt the zombie hoodie before declaring "Zombies were not bad enough so Hunters have been created to hunt us!" As Ellis helped Adam up he asked if he needed healing, Adam shook his head no and led the group on towards the path, when all of a sudden fire blocked their path to freedom, Rochelle then thought fast and broke the window, Rochelle shouted through the burning fire and smoke "OUT HERE BOYS!" Adam shook his head, but that was before Nick pulled a magnum on him and motioned him to move, Adam nodded and jumped out onto the edge, at once Adam picked up a sniper and smiled before saying "Zombies, better watch yourself once Sniper Adam is on the case!" Rochelle and Coach laughed at Adam's joke, Nick however did not, while the five made their way across the edge, Ellis called out "Hey Adam, that girlfriend of yours, is she safe?" Adam turned to face Ellis and nodded his head, before he turned back to face a creature which had gas or smoke pouring out of it, at once it spat it's tongue at Adam and wrapped it around him tight, pulling him over to itself and a Hunter, Adam roared "GET THIS THING OFF!" Coach obliged when he took both the Hunter and Smoker out using his shotgun, Adam then clung to the edge as hard as possible, Rochelle helped him up saying "Poor thing, let's get you up!" Adam nodded and thanked her before leading the group past the fire and into another room, there Adam found what he thought was a fantastic weapon instead of his sniper "Come to papa M16! Your shooting days rise again!"**

**No sooner than the gang entered a room, they were greeted by yet another Hunter, Nick picked it off with the shotgun yelling "Little guy is smaller than ever!" Adam laughed at that joke and smiled, he then led the group past another room when all of a sudden a burning human body passed through, the man was screaming so Ellis decided to put the guy out of his misery, Adam nodded at his resourcefulness and started a conversation with Ellis "Yo Ellis? Ever been anywhere except here in a burning building full of the undead?" Ellis laughed and replied that he had been almost everywhere...with the exception of New York and Nevada! Adam asked why he didn't go to Nevada, the answer came out as "My sister lives there and she bloody haaaaaatttttesss me!" Adam smirked once again but at that moment Coach dragged them all back to reality by yelling "Grabbing a pipe bomb!" Adam nodded in understanding and shouted over to the others especially Nick as he was slow from walking "Come on people let's not leave anyone else behind...with the exception of Nick!" Nick scowled and growled under his breath, Adam however didn't listen and then asked Rochelle if they were near the bottom yet "Rochelle asked him "Have you ever been in a hotel like this?" He shook his head, she continued "Then I don't know either sorry little buddy!" Adam sighed and in his exaggerating sigh shot an infected in front of him to shut off being bored! **

**Nick passed him and muttered "Clearly I'm not the only guy who's not into this!" Adam rolled his eyes and growled, but a growl that outdid his rose up, Ellis laughed "Wow! Adam I never knew you could growl like that, what's the secret to doing that?" As Adam was about to make his point, something charged past the male survivors, grabbed Rochelle and started pounding her into the ground, Adam yelled "Charger!" and opened fire, the bullets struck the Charger and down it fell, at once Rochelle used a health kit on herself, Nick asked immediately "You okay?" She nodded and thanked Adam for his help, Adam scratched the back of his neck and laughed "T'was nothing really mam!" Coach then asked if everyone was alright, to which everyone nodded in return, at last all 5 set off again, that was until they heard laughter echo through the air, Adam told the group to stop and asked "Nick are you laughing at me cause if you are it sounds creepy!" Nick shook his head signifying he didn't laugh, and thus one second later Coach was being ridden by a hyperactive ginger guffawing zombie, Adam saw immediately what it was and yelled out "JOCKEY!" Once the Jockey was felled to Rochelle, Coach asked Adam "Okay how the hell do you know the names of these entire things boy?" Adam at that moment told them the whole truth about himself, he had come from the place where the infection started happening, he met the first infected as well "I had to shoot the hell out of the guy, but he wouldn't stop coming, he kept walking until one of my friends put a bullet straight in his head, later I found out he wasn't the only infected, special infected like the Hunter, Charger and Jockey appeared, thought it was untrue at first but then at that moment a Hunter attempted to kill me when I was about to meet you guys, I killed it and met up with you four!"**

**Rochelle then spoke up "I think CEDA should've done more then tell people to wash their hands!" All the others agreed and then decided it was time to move out downstairs, it was then Coach heard something, a growl followed by coughing, he called at the back "Hey young'un what's that?" Ellis and Adam listened carefully and heard the coughing and growling, Adam knew what that was immediately "Smoker! And maybe a Boomer or Hunter, I don't know but keep moving you guys!" No sooner than Nick passed a door when a sticky tongue grabbed him around the waist and started to drag him away from the others he yelled out to them "Shoot the tongue! SHOOT IT!" Ellis and Rochelle obliged, Adam however found a boomer, needless to say that the boomer had spotted Adam first instead of Adam spotting him, in turn Adam was vomited on, while he muttered "Ahhhhh...damn!" No sooner when the boomer vomited on him Adam yelled out "What is this vomit anyway?" Coach exploded the boomer, but that just brought along a horde of normal infected, Ellis pointed out "Here they come guys!" Adam smiled through the boomer vomit or bile and held up his M16 at the ready, the horde arrived two seconds later, Nick downed several using his shotgun, while Coach pulled out the chainsaw and cut down the stragglers, when the horde was downed Adam asked if everyone was alright, Rochelle checked around and shouted over "EVERYONE'S ALRIGHT, LEAD ON LITTLE GUY!" Adam twitched at the mention of 'LITTLE GUY' He sighed in anger and lead the team downstairs, where unsurprisingly another fire awaited the gang but this time it was blocking the path!**

**Nick yelled over the crackling red doom bringer "WHAT NOW KID?" Coach turned around and spotted another window, he shouted over to Nick, Nick knew what had to be done, he fired, breaking the glass and gestured "After you monsieur!" Ellis rolled his eyes and led the gang through, Nick went next followed by Rochelle, Coach and lastly Adam! Adam then smelt something he told Ellis to stop, Ellis stopped not because of the command but of something else, it was a female infected but it was one of Adam's 'Special's' as he called them, he yelled over to Adam "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Adam looked around Coach his eyes widened as she threw her head back "SPITTER MOVE! NOW!" Too late! She spat the acid at the gang, the 4 excluding Adam panicked, luckily the acid never reached them, but in the struggle Adam was accidently pushed off, as was Nick, Adam yelled out "DON'T MIND ME TEENAGE BOY HANGING OFF THE EDGE OF A GODDAMN HOTEL HERE! HELP NEEDED RIGHT FLIPPING NOW GUYS!" Nick on the other hand yelled out "DON'T MIND ME HANGING OFF THE EDGE OF A HOTEL HERE GUYS!" Ellis laughed as he helped Adam up, Rochelle and Nick meanwhile helped Nick up, both of the boys said their thanks and led the group on, Ellis yelled up to the front "Mind for that Spitter, or whatever it was!" As Nick got in through the window, he found the Spitter next to an infected horde; Nick asked "Anyone got a pipe bomb...anyone?" Coach wrestled through his pockets and handed one over; Nick activated the bomb and threw it into the horde yelling "HUNGRY? EAT THIS!"**

**Nick's aim was true and with a explosion all the infected fell to the floor, dead, all except a few struggling movers, which Rochelle put an end to by using the fire axe, at last Coach led the group onwards and down the stairs, at last they found a place where there was no fire, but lots and lots of Zombies and maybe a Hunter or two! Adam whispered "Don't worry guys, I have an idea and it's as smart as the suit!" Nick laughed until he realised what he was laughing at, Nick narrowed his eyes at the young man, Ellis then patted Adam on the back while he mouthed 'Good one!' Rochelle then asked him about his plan which was smart as the suit "What's the smart idea?" Adam picked out from his back pocket what seemed to be a jar of puke, Coach's mouth widened and asked Adam about the jar which seemed murky green "Where and how did you get that?" In his reply Adam answered with a look that said 'Trust me you don't want to know!' He then asked the gang if they were all ready, Ellis nodded, his finger on the Uzi which he carried, Nick readied the shotgun, Rochelle turned the axe round and round, finally Coach's hand was on the chainsaw rope, until at long last Adam mouthed a countdown from three 'Three, Two, One NOW!' Adam yelled over the moans and groans of what used to be humanity "GO FIGHT YOURSELVES FREAKS!" No sooner than the infected turned than Adam launched the bottle of boomer bile and it immediately hit the floor, no longer than 4 seconds later Zombies clawed at one another, desperate for the smell of boomer vomit!**

**Adam shouted over the roars of the undead "OKAY YOU GUYS LET'S..." He never finished his sentence as a Hunter pinned him down and started to rip and tear at his clothing, Adam started to scream for help, and it came when Coach roared "THIS USED TO BE A NICE NEIGHBOURHOOD!" He sawed through the undead hoodie, the corpse fell the ground dead and at long last they were able to charge through, Nick yelled over the roars of the undead to Adam, who had recovered with the help of Ellis "GOD BETTER PREPARE A THRONE OF KNOWLEDGE FOR YOU KID, BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T THAN I WILL!" Coach and Rochelle laughed and at long last everyone reached the safe zone, say one, Ellis dropped his Uzi and raced back to get it, until he was caught up in the hands of a charger, it started slamming him to the ground while he yelled "AH HELL IT'S POUNDING ME TO DEATH!" While all the others watched Adam wrenched a new chainsaw from its place and ran outside to help his new friend, Adam called out "OI CHARGER!" The charger turned round and glared at Adam while it pounded Ellis, Ellis then watched as Adam revved up the chainsaw while yelling "GARBAGE DAY!" Adam rushed towards it, bringing it down on the Chargers arm, in its pain it dropped Ellis, however Adam kept going through the body and when the hulking creature fell dead Adam yelled out "THIS ISN'T THE APOCALYPSE... THIS IS SPORT!" Adam then helped up Ellis while saying "Most times I never leave anyone to die, you are one of those, don't worry let me get you up!" Ellis nodded in understanding and was then helped over to the safe room, Ellis was then healing himself while Adam closed the door, Coach yelled out "HOW'D YOU LIKE US NOW HM?" **

**Two hours later it began to get dark, and Nick was hearing things, he thought he could hear a woman crying outside the door, when he went to check Adam placed his hand on his shoulder before shaking his head no and guiding him back to bed, Nick then asked "Adam why aren't you helping that woman like you helped Ellis today?" Adam narrowed his eyes and then asked if he had seen the scratches and slashes down his T-shirt's back, Nick noticed and nodded, Adam then whispered "It's because of those crying one's! They call em Witches, good name for em actually, the slashes and scratches I received was when I was reckless and thought that was just another normal human being...I was wrong...dead wrong!" Nick then nodded and asked him when and why did he approach, Adam then shrugged his shoulders and replied "Tried to be a gentleman I suppose Nick, basically I'm like you but less gambling and more studying, as well as wearing shirts instead!" Nick smirked and then asked him one critical question "Are you gonna sort it out now or in the morning?" Adam looked confused until he realised he knew what he was talking about, he shook his head and replied he'd take care of it now, Nick nodded and rolled over to go to sleep! Adam then got up and pulled a white powder packet from his bag and crept towards the door, he whispered to the platinum haired Zombie "Hey...HEY!" The Witch looked around and saw Adam she slowly stood up and growled, but Adam said "No...You don't need to be frightened or angry...can you move please? If so I'll give you this!" He showed the bag of powder, it was sugar and it reached the top packet, the Witch spotted this immediately and slowly nodded as if she understood, Adam then noticed her age, she must have been his age when she turned, most probably 18 or 19 such!**

**Adam then reached out to her, she reached to him as well and both hand connected as Adam handed over the sugar, she looked up at Adam, her red eyes met his blue ones before pressing her head against his and growled softly as if to say 'Thank you!' Adam whispered back "You're welcome!" The Witch then went on her way, once she was far away she looked back at Adam, he smiled and waved at her, she did the same and crept off, Adam smiled and nodded before rushing to his bed to sleep it was then that Rochelle asked "What did you do to that Witch?" Adam tapped his nose and walked away to bed, Rochelle shrugged her shoulders and turned over to sleep once again, Adam patted his pillow and then fell asleep beside Ellis who slept in a sleeping bag next to him!**

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
